


Doctor Orders

by WhenTheMoonMeetsNYC



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, N - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheMoonMeetsNYC/pseuds/WhenTheMoonMeetsNYC
Summary: Ssssssddd





	Doctor Orders

Skskskskssksk


End file.
